Lost Doll
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: Law came across someone who was herself, but not. It amazes him how much people would change themselves for someones else and Kid happened to dislike this idea. Prompt Challenge: Day 24. AU Kid x Law.


Author's Note: Okay, this prompt, was _extremely _difficult to write, and in my point of view, this fic is really out of the point but I tried. And damn. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!

Prompt was given by user, BloodyKarasu : **You lose yourself trying to hold onto someone who doesn't care about losing you.**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Kid or Law.

* * *

Law walked through the street that was filled with food stalls and coffeehouse; his eyes absorbed his surroundings slowly. It was finally his lunch time; the amount of surgeries that he had this morning had exhausted him pretty completely. Thank goodness he only had one last surgery before he could get off work. It was a good thing that he decided to work only for half a day today.

The street and shops are bustling with people who are on dates, out for lunch like him and normal people who felt bored at home. All that was on Law's mind was to grab his lunch and head back to his clinic and wait for time to pass. Deciding that a cup of coffee and some light snacks would do him enough, he head into the coffeehouse at the next corner.

The queue in the shop was longer than Law had expected, but he would wait. The coffee here was the best compared to others. As he was queuing, off all the conversations that were going on, his ears caught onto one that was at a table nearby. It appeared to Law that it was a couple, a very one-sided one. The conversation wasn't important in Law's mind at all, what Law was intrigued by was the lady that sat opposite of the man.

She had everything that a girl would probably want. Light complexion, but not pale; hourglass figure with light brown hair curled in the most delicate manner; sharp nose and flawless skin.

Her very appearance made a knowing smirk tugged at Law's lip. Whoever her previous plastic surgeon was, he wasn't a very good one. It was clear to Law that she had things done to her body, to let all the imperfections be masked. On a particular part of her leg, was a small scar, one that could barely be seen, that had told Law what exactly she went through – the surgical leg-lengthening procedure which was known to many as the height increase surgery.

"If you weren't looking like this, I would have brought you to meet my parents already."

The man's voice was clear in the noisy shop but no one was bothered enough to listen. If not for Law's boredom at the queue, he would not have noticed all this already. The lady who sat across the man didn't even looked up, many might deem her to be rude or impolite, but to Law, it almost looked at she was afraid to look up at the man with equal standing.

With Law's keen observing, Law had moved up in the queue. Soon, in an order or two it would finally be his turn. Law's attention averted from the couple and thought about his order. The people in front of him only took a short time, and within a few minutes, Law was out of the coffeehouse with his aromatic coffee and snacks.

During the stroll back to his clinic, he had finished his food. Law stepped into his clinic and asked his assistant for the file of his next customer. Law took the file and thanked her before heading into his office to study the file in his hands. Law leant back in his chair and flipped opened the file.

_Jaime Penny… _Law recited her name in his mind as a form of habit and went on to look at other stuffs. On the document were several photos of the lady. The first one was her original face, untouched and completely natural, while the following ones are those that were taken after each surgery. The amount wasn't what drew Law's interest; it was the total change in appearance that happened on her. It didn't even require a second look for Law to know that the lady he saw in the coffeehouse was this, Jaime Penny.

After he closed the file, Law closed his eyes; giving it a rest before the surgery. Law groaned tiredly when a knock came to his door. His assistant peered in and informed him about the arrival of his patient, and of course, some annoying redhead named Kid. He nodded to his assistant and looked at Kid curiously.

"Eustass-ya, what are you doing here?"

"To be a good boyfriend and wait for you to get off work."

Kid plopped himself onto the couch in Law's office. Kid had the day off today and since he knew that Law only had half a day of work, he decided that he should come and pick Law up considering that Law did not drive today. Law gave Kid an amused look and walked past him, of course not without messing up Kid's hair. Before Kid could slap Law's hand away, Law had retracted his arm and walked out of the room with a chuckle. Kid waited for Law in his office, the moment he came in here and saw the girl, a question was probing at his mind,

After the required preparation and the anesthesia kicked in, Law began the surgery. This surgery seemed to back the last one that should be on her face, since her reports only states that she hadn't had was chin augmentation, and this was it.

After Kid suffered for a long three hour or so, Law finally walked back into the office, all set to go home. Together with Kid, they headed towards the car that Kid drove here. Seating himself in the passenger seat as he was too lazy to drive, Law buckled up and waited for Kid to drive them home.

"Trafalgar, what surgery did that woman pay for?"

"You know that woman?"

Law opened an eye and looked at Kid. Kid hardly ever asked about his work and this had shocked him.

"Saw her more than a few times. She kept coming to my workplace to look for a colleague just to _beg _him not to break up with her. She is one extremely woman."

"What makes you say that she's extreme?"

"Her boyfriend once told her that she is too 'big' and she immediately went for liposuction and something called tummy tuck. She also went to shave her head bald just to regrow it because the same boyfriend said her hair wasn't 'soft' enough."

With the emphasis of certain words, Law let out a soft laugh. That person seemed to be a doll, one that was way too afraid to lose its owner, and that made Law truly interested. What would make a person fall to such undignified state?

"It is a good thing that you aren't her boyfriend. I can totally imagine her have one less arm because you said you didn't like a person with two."

Laughing, Kid drove them into a street that would bring them to their house. Kid could imagine that happening. It seemed sort of interesting to him. Other than the laughs, Kid did not say anything else.

"How would you feel if I became like that too?"

"I'll lose my interest in you."

"That's hurtful, Eustass-ya."

"You wouldn't be Law if you do that, why else should I be with you?"

* * *

Author's Note: As usual, thank you for giving my story a chance! Do leave a review or something? It makes me really happy, heh :D Anyway, have a nice day!

**To StatistNr27 - **Wow, to both of your reviews, thank you so much! I'm glad that it wasn't too out of point like this fic is XD The transition to the dream and back was really difficult but your review makes me think that the effort is worth, heh, everything did ~ Thank you and have a nice day! :D


End file.
